


The Day You Died

by ElanorT



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And some other staff?, Death, I am not sure what this is, Magic, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorT/pseuds/ElanorT
Summary: It's quiet. And dark. The street around you look empty , but you know they are not. You look around, head full of thoughts. Your hand reach the wand under your dark purple cloak. You cast few spells, just to be sure. A noise coming from behind you. It sounds like a foot step. You turn slowly, just with your head. Your eyes catch a glimpse of movement. You turn around and see nothing. The lamp next to you flickers and then gets dark. You stop for a second and listen. The silence making you feel uncomfortable. You take a deep breath to calm yourself and you rash toward the end of the street. You walk through the maze like streets and you feel like something bad is about to happened, but you ignore it.That was your first mistake





	The Day You Died

It's quiet. And dark. The streets around you look empty, but you know they are not. You look around, head full of thoughts. Your hand reaches the wand under your dark green cloak. You cast few spells, just to be sure. A noise coming from behind you. It sounds like a foot step. You turn slowly, just with your head. Your eyes catch a glimpse of movement. You turn around and see nothing. The lamp next to you flickers and then gets dark. You stop for a second and listen. The silence making you feel uncomfortable. You take a deep breath to calm yourself and you rash toward the end of the street. You walk through the maze like streets and you feel like something bad is about to happened, but you ignore it.

That was your first mistake.

Again, out of the corner of your eye you see a movement. You walk as fast as you can without running and hope it's not what you think it is, but deep inside you know it's over. You panic, but try not to show it, knowing it might give you a few more minutes. You try to think of something to do but your head is empty. you knew the moment will come eventually and to be honest you never thought it could last for so long. But in the back of your head you still hope. Hope something will get better. Hoped that the problem will solve itself. That all the fear and suffering will be over and you will have your life back. But it was fools hope and you know it. Since you ran away your life was a living hell. You haven't seen your family and friend for over a year and haven't slept for more than 4 hours in a night for 2. You are sick of running but you've got no other choice. But you still hope to find one.

A flash of light to your side and you start to run. You know that even if they missed once, it probably won't happen again. You take out your wand and cast all the protection spells you know, even it won't help with the kind of spells they use. You shoot spells toward the voices of steps behind you. It won't help you to stop them but it might hold them back a little, and will give you some time to think about a solution. You are getting ready to teleport yourself elsewhere but something in the back of your head telling you not to.

You can't run anymore. You are running away for too long. You need to face the truth, to stand for yourself. You know that until you will kill them all you will have no life, no rest, no happiness. You need to fight and finish this. Even if you die, it won't matter. You can't run away any more. You take a look around you and see an old building. It looks empty and dark. Perfect.

You walk inside the building, looking for the perfect place.

And then you died.

Well at least that what you think.

You don't feel anything. Or see anything. Or hear anything. There is just you, somewhere. After what might have been forever, or a couple of seconds, you start to feel like you are... you again. Everything around you is white and it seems like you are flouting. Is this how it feels to die? You wonder to yourself. You don't remember getting hit by anything, no pain or anything like that. You also don't remember any green light.

Maybe this all thing was a trap. Maybe they wanted you to go into this house. But where are you now?

Suddenly, everything around you started to be full of colors. Light and darkness swirled around you, until the only thing left was black. And you opened your eyes.

You were at that house again. You looked around you, dazzled. And then you looked down. "Bloody Hell." You whispered. Right next to your left leg was a body. Your body. And here you were, standing and moving.

HELLO said a voice. Well not exactly said. You heard it more with you head than with your ears. And this is where you saw him. Death. It wasn't very hard to guess who he was due to the fact he looked like a skeleton with a cape and shiny blue eyes. And don't forget the Scythe. AND BEFORE YOU WILL ASK, YES YOU ARE DEAD.

"Well that a surprise." You smiled to yourself. "I thought someone who looks exactly like me just died in here the moment I came here."

AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? OH, THAT WAS PROBABLY SARCASM. I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS. Death spoke (If you can call that speaking) and scratched his head. He reached his hand in the air as a door appeared there. FOLLOW ME PLEASE. He slowly opened the door and you could see that on the other side was a desert with no end.

"Where is this desert leading to?" You ask quietly. You are not sure what to do now. If you are dead and you are still here, it means there is something like an After Life right? maybe. But the question won't leave you head.

TO THE OTHER SIDE. Death say.

Very helpful, you think to yourself. "And where will it lead me?" You ask again.

TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU ARE SUPOSE TO GO.

You try to think about your life until now. All this time, running from your destiny. Your family and friends long gone. And now your life is gone too. But no feeling of fear or sadness are in your body. Only... Expectation.

You walk through the door and to the endless desert, without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my story :P


End file.
